Black and White
by papern00b451
Summary: As Osterman's high perception to see where Rorschach would go. He sees he'll enter upon the Marvel universe. here, Manhattan foreseen civilization breaking down by used to be man that a genetic engineered strain infected them to wreck mayhem. As two men who have the same ideology and goals to survive together with their own perception's of skill to fight off.


**Well I got into Punisher and he's really badass like Rorschach…but I wonder. What happen if they both work together in the Marvel Universe vs. Punisher comic (including the Wolverine) when they met in the warehouse, coincidence killing their wanted hit targets? Then I thought to myself. That would be a perfect scenario for them before the cannibal crap happen.**

 **So pretty much, I don't own the DC or Marvel stuff by the way. Or the recently turn heroes and villains into retarded cannibals.**

 **Also hope you get the references of other Fan fictions that Manhattan is seeing. Also I read the Before Watchmen of Manhattan…which I feel sympathy for that guy and sort of felt…complicated of writing his thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

(Dr. Manhattan)

"What are you waiting for…?" Hearing upon my former partner Rorschach as he asked me to end his existence and consciousness of this world we now exist. But I see many outcomes of here...many possibilities.

I saw many infinite different results of myself doing to him. I can't directly see all of his events to do the tachyons obscuring my vision where I see bits of static, but I can feel it within my inner consciousness of my other selves experiencing it in different perspectives and altered scenarios that have played for him, seeing vivid images in different chronological events.

Where one universe that I felt is very similar to ours although we call ourselves ' _The Watchman'_ instead of ' _Crime Busters_ ,' including Captain Metropolis isn't present, where I felt he didn't exist in the altered timeline when the second generation group is forming. Blaming me for the amass deaths of entire cities around the world instead of an alien attack. Which…to be honest, makes perfectly logical sense than our own universe since I'm the only superhuman being that I can bend time and matter, yet we didn't discover any real signs of alien species.

Instead of surviving the experiment chamber where my genesis of new self is given, Schrödinger's infinite paradoxes begin to play in my perception. Where the Jon Osterman survive the chamber, unharmed and normal. Where the other self, died by my particulars shredding to pieces along not gifted upon enlightenment. So on and so forth, I see myself in many different ways and choices I made.

Recalling that piece of fracture memories in my many heads of the different past and presents, I recall of the many paths and futures for Rorschach.

Killing him of applying to his request, sending him to another plain of existence for him to experience and not telling the truth, or…let him walk away without any harm directly. Letting him tell the truth to this world with many different results of different timelines in the future, havoc and distrust…order and security…peace and understanding…or extinction and destruction.

Time around me seemingly pause for a moment. I send him to a world where heroes existed…somewhere in the different section of our universe. As I see super heroes and super powers are real along remembering they called themselves the Justice League as I recall correctly?

There's two scenarios I feel myself going through…one, I send him to Central City and his radicalized conservative outlook is not altered, no intervention to stop his actions, and Comedian's influence including his philosophy on life has taken a tow of his perspective of justice to become very morbid. Where he's fighting against the Justice League, killing them, and meeting this person called 'Peace Maker.'

The second place I send him is a corrupted, crime riddled city where it's similar to our world of the perspective of the crime rates getting worst. Where he starts murdering his opponents and sticking to his rule of justice along encountering the Justice League later. But made an example to them as murdering is necessary if an event requires execution. Where he adopted four kids, form his own faction, and become…slightly softer. Influence by a girl name Terra to show him mercy where they care for him and he care for them. Giving him a new perspective that everything isn't black and white…only small remains of Elpis gave him hope. In addition, I send him to Jump City where his faith on humanity is fully healed where he's married and has a child to pass on his legacy to his son...calm, peaceful.

I feel so many scenarios for Rorschach's future, where I send him to a place called Remnant where he's younger, and an adolescent. Send him to a desert where spirits are real and roam in their world…as he distrusting the black robe hunters. Send him to another dimension that's similar to us but very different. Where the Avengers and these…mutants or X-men they call themselves exist, another world where the English Empire didn't fall and his asset on dismantling the ruling kingdom of his methods of brutality.

Every different byproduct of him teleporting to a different area will tip his personality. Remain unchanged, change him positively as is mind will heal…or change for the worse as he'll bring Armageddon to himself.

I hesitate for a moment.

I heard his scream in the end him before he can say it. With the word 'do it.'

There's many unpredictable events will be played in this world. As Quantum superposition doesn't stand still in a linear path of what you see; only the results will be obscure in infinite probabilities and improbabilities if you held him longer in the Paradox, where it'll be pure disorder of what you're going to see. In other words, it's pure unpredictable entropy flying of where I'm going to send him.

Yet in this world we currently existing in this plain of existence, I feel an unsettling feeling of where I'm going to send him…as I feel a pathogen damning mankind later…possibly this improbability I'm sensing will be a foreshadow of where I'm going to send him.

This world I see, where I send him that order ceased to exist…

" **DOOOOOOO IT!"**

I then replied to his request, feeling his atoms deconstruction, re-structuring to another plain existence than here…rebuilding back to another unknown, improbable plain that I can't foresee.

A sense of dreadfulness of the sudden damnation…

When my perception begin to blur to do the tachyons hindering my viewpoint, I reminiscent the particular memory of me murdering my old companion and the assist a man who killed millions but to sacrifice to save billions of lives in this planet. The time that presuming here is that I actually reconstruct his atoms in this present, not by killing him in the timeline I'm in.

A flash of blue spark but now…I'm standing in front of Ozymandias as he spoke if he's morally correct of killing them.

"Jon _*pzzzzt*_ wa _it..*PZzzZT!* Before you leave…I did the right thing, didn't-*Pzzzzzzzzzzzt...* out in the end."_

As I stood in front of Ozymandias standing near to his glass globe…I now stand in front of infinite universes…seeing paradoxes of the aftermath…of Rorschach's death?

Seeing of my many selves indirectly guiding Rorschach and helping of his odds to survive…my vision begin to envision of what his many futures he'll head into.

Now he's part Legion within me…within my thoughts.

But in this future…I see him helping a man who has the same ideology as him and fighting…amass of people that lost their humanity entirely…change than man.

* * *

 **[TO BE CONTINUE]**

 **Now that's extremely hard, complicated of writing Dr. Manhattan's thoughts since he can see many freaking things at the same time and his thoughts isn't exactly linear which sort hard to tell about him of what he's exactly thinking of…as I really don't feel right of writing his point of view.**

 **So…beforehand, Rorschach's going to visit the Marvel Universe where there's bunch of cannibals to devour them alive later. In by 'them,' I meant Punisher's going to tag along.**

 **Although, if you get the other references of what Jon's seeing. It's the other fanfics that Rorschach went through (including the Watchmen movie with Jon's perspective.) Albeit some of the fanfics' are abandoned and some of them I felt is sort of incomplete with the writing including the plot. Don't get me wrong, I like MadHat886 story of Rorschach with Justice League…but it sort of felt it got parodied itself in the story when Japan chapters was introduce in the story.**

 **Anyways before I start bitching, there's going to be fun times with Rorschach when he's in Marvel universe including the Punisher fighting off the cannibals in the very future.**


End file.
